Sister Spycraft
"Sister Spycraft" is the tenth episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on July 2nd, 2015. Logline Carmilla makes like Sydney Bristow and invites Mattie for a blood cocktail & a chat, in an attempt to gleam information from her big sis. Synopsis Laura and the other decide to have Carmilla spy on Mattie, which the vampire reluctantly agrees to. Under a ruse of chocolates and blood cocktails Carmilla invites Mattie over, attempting to why Mattie is here taking care of the last of their mother’s affairs when she never cared much for her in the first place. Mattie admits she didn’t want to come back, but as the only one left able to deal with them, she took up the duty. She hints at her plans, stating that she won’t have to deal with the student body for much longer, but refuses to let anything else become known. When Carmilla asks Mattie if she was responsible for the death of the Voice staff, Mattie counters with her own piercing questions. She brings up Carmilla's and Laura's relationship, pointing out that she, Carmilla is rushing into things, leading Carmilla to feebly attempt to defend their relationship, but it doesn't convince Mattie, who soon leaves. Shortly afterward, Laura comes out, having been hiding in the next room eavesdropping. Before Carmilla can talk about Mattie said about their relationship Laura says t,hey have to figure what her plan for the anglerfish and the students is. Getting LaFontaine and Perry, the group goes to investigate at the anglerfish crater. Sometime later that night the foursome, looking very disheveled, have evidently retreated to Dean's apartment. They made it to the anglerfish crater, where the number of fish protesters has grown having had to sneak past the crowds. In the crater they found the "SWAT" men from before, the men in question had drilling equipment and were mentioning a "First Gate.", but any other information was lost when Laura knocked something down and alerted the men to their presence. Their escape was hindered by having to drag LaFontaine's specimen bag, which they had loaded up with something very heavy, to which Perry complains about, saying Carmilla didn't help them despite her super strength. Carmilla retorts that she already helped by way of spying on her sister, and promptly leaves. The next day, Laura gives an update on the group of the men in the crater belonging to the Corvae Corporation. As she's talking about them, the sounds of drums and shouting start to come from outside. Kirsch, injured, in a panic and only wearing a toga skirt and antlers runs into the room and begs Laura to hide him. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde Cultural References *''Sydney Bristow'' - the protagonist of Alias. She works as a spy for the CIA. *''Teuscher'' - a chocolatier headquartered in Switzerland. *''Samantha Spade'' - A fiction character from Without a trace. She's a Special Agent with the FBI. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes